


paint me like one of your jesters

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Face Painting, Gen, Humor, Stubborn Kamui refuses to paint with his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: It’s time to get creative when Laica presents the gang with face paints.





	paint me like one of your jesters

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly gen but if you squint hard enough, you’ll find those implied ships and I mean two lol. And more insight on MM’s activity for the day since there’s never enough reggies just chilling. All thanks to Laica.

“This is a stupid idea,” Kamui hisses. “What’s with the clown fetish? Just look at yourself, you look like a crying blueberry boy!”

Laica takes a deep breath and ignores the petty insult. If only things are simpler when it comes to Kamui, but it’s never the case. Kamui makes it difficult, and a difficult Kamui equals bad for everyone’s health.

“Think whatever you want but consider this as war paint. A way to individually express ourselves, so I believe there’s nothing wrong with that. If you want to continue complaining then go somewhere else.”

He speaks to the others. “Design it in any way you want, I don’t care. If you like clowns then use them as your inspiration.”

He brings forth a glass case full of paints, each color housed in small square containers. There are makeup brushes and pocket mirrors for everyone to use as well. He sets everything on the table in front of his companions as they watch with curious looks.

“Is this really necessary?” Minatsuki plucks one color from the set and leans back in his seat. Picking up a strawberry shade, he frowns while studying it in deep thought. Placing it back, he takes another and sees a darker version. A mature ruby color to his liking. The satisfying look on his face is good enough.

“It’s a requirement, that is all,” Laica states definitely, leaving no room for Minatsuki to question and looks at the other members. “I’m certain all of you have an artistic side too. Now is the time to show it off.”

“Whatever you say, blueberry.” Takeru grabs a teal and magenta color for Kukuri before taking his own. “Eh what should we do, sis?”

Kukuri shrugs. “Don’t know. Maybe a flower?”

“No… that’s not cool at all. Too dainty.”

“Maybe lightning bolts? It’s a _striking_ look.” She smirks.

Takeru fakes a laugh, staring down at her with a lifted brow, unimpressed. “That wasn’t funny at all, don’t even try. Anyways… how about knives?”

Kukuri beams. _“Good point but it won’t cut it.”_

Takeru throws his applicator at her, but she catches it and returns it with a chuckle.

“Okay, okay. How about a star? That sounds cool enough?” She pokes the area around her left eye. “Around here then?”

“Yeah, let’s do it. And I’ll get the star on my right?”

“Sounds good.”

The twins easily agreed on what colors to use and face each other with their brush in hand. They don’t need a mirror to help them as they trust each other to get the work done. At the same time, they begin replicating each other’s movements while creating the outline first, almost as if watching a methodical dance.

“War paint you say? How exciting! Well this should be easy enough.” Already, Quinn takes the black color and twists the cap off. With two fingers, he smears small, double lines across his cheeks. “Ta dah.”

“Good,” Laica praises. “If you’re fine with it then keep it.”

But Quinn checks himself with a mirror. “But I could do more with this...” He dabs his fingers into the color again, deciding to cover almost his entire face. The forehead is covered an entirety of black, and he slides down until he makes a similar ‘T’ shape, spreading and aligning it with the way he wants.

Laica slides him a box of tissues.

An uneventful groan comes out of Kamui, his arms stretching over the table like a lazy cat, he guides his cheek to the flat surface and stares at Laica with a pout. “Laicaaaaaa, must we?”

“Yes. I don’t see why you have to question it,” Laica replies firmly.

“Minatsuki, tell your boyfriend that it’s absurd.” Kamui shoots Minatsuki for a response, but he sees Minatsuki already uncapping the top of his ruby red paint and taking a slim brush from the box. “Always the obedient one, I expected nothing less.”

Minatsuki pays no mind to Kamui’s comment and does his own business, just like the twins who are helping each other with a clean design of a star and a teardrop below the other.

Laica smiles at the results before watching Yuna coming to the table. “Go ahead,” he says to her as she stops in front of the box.

Yuna remains quiet, but she automatically takes a brush and two colors: a cotton candy and a raspberry one. She takes a seat down and grabs a mirror, wondering for minutes until she finally adds the first minor touches to her clear face. With her brush, she dips in the raspberry first and adds with a gentle touch starting from the center and lifts with a clean, thin stroke almost like a wing tip at the corner. She then applies on her left eye with perfection.

Seeing how Yuna faces no troubles, Laica turns to Minatsuki, already intrigued on his work. It’s an almost perfect circle, a red one centering over Minatsuki’s right eye like a blood moon except a small, sharp crescent facing downward makes it incomplete. An interesting choice.

“Izanami!”

Laica watches as the twins rush over to her, dragging both her hands and leading to the table. “Laica says we need to make a clown design for our faces! Everyone else is doing it except Kamui because he’s a sore loser.”

“Oi!” Kamui calls out. “Watch it, brat.”

“Can we do yours?” Takeru pleads to Izanami, so eager to paint. “Pretty please?”

Izanami laughs lightly and takes a spot at the table. “Sure, I’m down with that. Go wild if you must, you two.” Amusingly, she looks at the others working through their own art-worthy image except for Kamui who still refuses to take part in the activity. The pout stays.

Takeru goes through the colors with his sister, picking up each one to see which ones would be most fitting for Izanami.

“Should I ask why?” Izanami switches to Laica, using her hand as a resting spot for her face. “What brought upon this mood of yours?”

Kukuri starts whispering to her brother. Possibly bouncing ideas to him as to what designs Izanami should have. Takeru whispers something to her back, but Laica could only catch the “around her lip then?” question.

“And what mood is this exactly?” Laica inquires.

“The kind where we’re letting loose for today, and I don’t mean with the good alcohol Minatsuki tends to steal, but I wonder if there’s an actual reason behind this.”

Minatsuki adds a keen line down his face from the crescent. “He must’ve woken up today with an epiphany.”

“You mean wasting everyone’s time like we’re nine-year-olds?” Kamui intervenes, his hands on his hips until he backs away from Quinn’s incoming hand, but he’s actually too late as he receives a black strip of paint near his cheek.

“Gotcha!”

“The hell you doing?!” Kamui screeches, wiping the mark with the end of his sleeve like it’s a disease, but all the furious rubbing makes it worse, creating a smudge instead. Quinn couldn’t help and snickers at the sight, he dares to try again but Kamui slaps Quinn’s hand again

“Don’t touch me!”

Laica turns his head side to side at them. His curve of his lips upturns for the better. He won’t admit that he’s a bit fond of this fucked up family of theirs, he would never hear the end of it especially when Minatsuki would be the first to rub it in his face.

He checks his own makeup and runs his fingers slowly over the blue, finding his work pleasant and a permanent design he won’t change.

“Should I have to explain myself? Maybe it’s to pass the time or perhaps I don’t need a reason to begin with. Everything just falls into place and we’re caught up in all of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).
> 
> -
> 
> I guess i also hc quinn and kamui working on each other’s faces. quinn has the whole black and white (apparently it’s a dark blue oops) going on like kamui’s jacket, so kamui added his own touch. quinn really likes the black a lot and blotches Kamui’s eyes, jokingly covering the heavy bags under.
> 
> edit: idk why i thought quinn had white, some lighting looks like he does... never mind XD
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
